


Quiet

by xsticknoodlesx



Series: Reader Inserts [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Character Death In Dream, Clairvoyance, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Marriage Proposal, Non-Graphic Violence, Or A Vision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsticknoodlesx/pseuds/xsticknoodlesx
Summary: You are a clairvoyant and have a horrible vision of Bucky’s death during the snap. Bucky is there to calm you down but you fear that this vision might just come true.





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> This a second instalment of the little clairvoyant reader thing. I wrote one for Loki, too. Check it out if you'd like to.  
A new chapter for "We Deserve A Happy Ending" will come soon.  
Enjoy ^^

_Everything went quiet._

_Then suddenly, noise started to break through the silence as people began to call out to one another and exclaim in horror. You turned your head and saw people slowly starting to turn to dust._

_The first thing you do was look for Bucky. Once you’ve spotted him you ran over to him, leaping into his arms. “Bucky, what is happening?”_

_“He won.” Bucky whispered softly. “Half of the universe is going to turn to dust.”_

_You closed your eyes in fear, holding onto Bucky tightly. Bucky slowly moved his hands to your back and held out. You stood like this for a few seconds before you heard the man gasp._

_In absolute horror, you looked up to see that Bucky was turning to dust right between your fingers. The love of your life was turning to dust right in front of your very eyes and there was nothing in all of the universes that you could do._

_“Bucky, please.” You whispered, tears in your eyes. “This can’t be happening!”_

_“(Y/N), you will be fine.” He said quietly as she watched his arms turning to dust. “Don’t be afraid. You will be fine.”_

_Those were the last worst you heard him say because just after that he turned to dust completely. In panic, you tried to grasp the dust. You didn’t know why but completely losing him was such a horrible thing to imagine. Tears ran down your cheeks as you tried but failed to catch the remnants of Bucky, the wind blowing them away._

_“No!” You wailed, falling to your knees. “No, please so.”_

_“(Y/N).” Steve was at your side suddenly. “Is Bucky-”_

_“Yes!” You sobbed out. “I was holding him a second ago and now- now he is gone!”_

_Steve did his best to comfort you. He was feeling horrible himself and you knew it but you were thankful for him trying to be there for you now. It was a little comfort to know that you still had some of your friends left and that they actually cared about you._

_But in all honesty, nothing really mattered anymore. Bucky was gone._

\---

Your head shot up and you blinked a few times. Bucky was looking at you in shock from where he was sitting in his hut. You were currently visiting him in Wakanda and apparently, the two of you had just eaten dinner.

“(Y/N), are you with me again? You were gone there for a second.”

“Yes, I’m sorry. I-”

“Did you have a vision?” He asked quietly. “What about?”

“He won and everyone turned to dust.” You whispered, swallowing. “Even you.”

“Alright, doll.” Bucky sat down right next to you. “Listen to me now. That may have been one possible future but every choice we make can change that.”

“Really?”

“I’m not a scientist or anything, but I’m sure we’ll defeat him.” Bucky said quietly. “I’m just wondering when Steve is gonna be here.”

“Me, too.” You whispered. “I just hope that we can help him.”

“Me, too.” Bucky looked at you. “Doll, can you promise me that you will look out for yourself first and foremost?”

“I can try but if he as much as looks at you the wrong way, I will not hesitate to attack him.” You shook your head. “Not after- I can’t leave you alone after what I saw in my vision.”

“What exactly happened?”

Tears sprung to your eyes and you shut them tightly. It didn’t stop the tears from flowing but it stopped you from seeing Bucky’s reaction. “We were fighting his army and he was gone. I don’t know where he was but he won. And then suddenly everyone disappeared. I held you so tightly but you disappeared.”

Bucky nodded, listening to you carefully before inching closer and putting his hand on your shoulder. “(Y/N), we will all be fine. We’re so many against Thanos.”

“He has an army.”

“We have one, too.” Bucky said calmly. “We will be fine.”

“How can you be so sure?” You sobbed out. “You’re not a clairvoyant, are you?”

“No, but I’m trying to be an optimist.” He said quietly. “You trust me, don’t you, doll?”

“Yes, of course, love.” You swallowed. “It was just so horrible. Everything went quiet and at that moment in my vision I knew he had won, I knew that something was off. I cannot bear to see you all go. And most of all I cannot bear to see you go.”

“I won’t go – not now and not ever.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.” He then chuckled. “After all, if I was gone who would try to keep you in check. I swear you’re just as bad as Steve.”

A laugh left your mouth. “I’m glad to have you, Bucky.”

\---

The battle was in full action and you were dodging knives and bullets left and right. You had never been a fighter but you knew how to defend yourself and you intended to make use of that knowledge. Of course, you weren’t a god, an assassin or a superhero in a high tech armour but you knew a thing or two about how to fight.

You rammed your dagger into another man’s heart, pulling back and grunting in exhaustion. You spared a look at Bucky and swallowed. He seemed bad off, trying to fight back an avalanche of attackers.

Without a second thought, you ran over to him and helped him. He looked at you in shock, obviously not agreeing with you fighting this storm of bad guys. But you didn’t care. If you were to die trying to protect him, so be it.

As you sliced the head of another person, Bucly spoke up. “You know, I always loved how despite your powers being so passive, you always chose to fight.”

“I know what’s right and I will fight for it.” You kicked a woman off of you. “And what he’s trying to do is not right.”

“(Y/N), once all of this is over, would you stay with me?” Bucky asked you as he shot two people before they could attack you.

“Thanks.” You gasped out. “I would love to stay with you. I always dreamed of spending my life with you.”

“Then we should do that. We should spend our life together.” He gave you a small smile while he continued to fight. “We should make that official.”

“James Buchanan Barnes, are you proposing to me?” You chuckled. “In the middle of slicing through aliens?”

“It’s as good a time as any, doll.” He joked, shooting someone that came to attack you. “I love you and you love me. We should make it official. But I could always do something more romantic if you want me to.”

“No.” You chuckled. “This is as perfect as it gets. As long as I get to be with you, nothing else matters.”

“Funny, I was just thinking the same thing.” He smiled a little, turning his head to you for a second. “Now go and help the others. I’ll be fine.”

You gave him one last smile and then headed off. Just as you were about to stab a man that was attacking Clint, you stopped in your tracks. Something seemed wrong. Something seemed very wrong. It took you a second to realise what was so off but when you did, your heart dropped.

The noises of battle had vanished. There was only one thing you heard.

_Quiet._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it ^^  
Leave a Kudos or Comment if you did and want to. See you ^^


End file.
